


002 - Chai

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Cute meet, F/M, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: A fic about: Chai and other tea. And Van McCann.





	002 - Chai

There wasn't anything wrong with the selection of tea. The basics, the essentials, they were all there. Maybe that was the problem. There was nothing special; nothing that jumped out at you. You'd been standing there for a good while too, looking at each tea box carefully. 

"Just go Yorkshire, yeah?" A voice offered from beside you. Your focus shifted from the tea to the person. His grey jacket looked expensive, but there was a cigarette burn on the left sleeve. His face was open and warm, and his hair fell softly around it. 

"Mmmmmnnnno," you replied. 

"What's wrong with Yorkshire?" he sounded a little offended, still a little amused though.

"Special occasion. Need something more fancy." 

He nodded and looked at the shelves, like he was considering the best tea for you. "But, it's a proper brew." 

You smiled and turned back to him. "Are you getting paid by Yorkshire or something?" 

"Nah, love, but that'd be the dream!" He smiled and nodded. You made a random decision and picked up a box of chai. "Chai tea is overrated," the boy informed you. 

"Don't call it chai tea; it's just chai." You could hear the tone of your voice come out more stern than you meant. It wasn't playful at all. The boy smiled, still. 

"Why?" 

"Chai means tea. Chai tea would literally be tea tea." 

He smiled and repeated "tea tea" under his breath with a chuckle. Even under the harsh fluorescent supermarket lights, his eyes sparkled. "That's what I'm gonna call you from now. Tea Tea." It wasn't what you expected him to say. He continued, "Unless, you know, you want to tell me your real name." He was a ridiculous human being and you could already feel the warm, sticky feeling of love, or lust, or whatever, blooming in you. "Maybe your number too?"


End file.
